Rits Bits
by KatdaKit
Summary: Misato has a crush on someone that she can't seem to get away from. What does she have to do to win her heart? Even more so, what does she have to do to admit her feelings to her? From Misato's POV. A little angsty in the beginning. Deals with side charac
1. 01

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Evangelion world, all the credit and rights go to Gainax and Hideako Anno. Please don't sue me ;.;

Warnings: Rated R for swearing, sexual innuendo, and maybe some action in later chapters.

* * *

Rits Bits

Chapter 1

By: KatdaKit

* * *

Shinji exited the shower feeling relieved and more ready to start the day than usual. Slowly walking to his room, trying to savor the quietness of his guardian's apartment while everyone was still asleep. "If only it could be like this more often…" Shinji murmured underneath his breath. By the time he closed the door to his room he heard a scream, "Of course, Asuka has to kill the mood…" Shinji got dressed for the day, not really looking forward to it now that he had to deal with oh holier than thou. He walked out with a sigh, knowing he was about to be pummeled with strings upon strings of sarcasm from his very lovely roommate.

"YOU BAKA! You don't even have breakfast ready for me? What kinda wife are you going to be?" Asuka barked. "Hey… Where's Misato at anyway?" I smiled, hearing my name, at least I know they care somewhat. 'Maybe I should just listen in for a while…' "I.. I-I don't know Asuka…" Shinji crumbled beneath Asuka. I'm pretty sure you could see Asuka's eyes just light up, "MAYBE SHE'S GONE! That means I could have KAJI all to myself!" She sighed in a dreamy voice. 'You can definitely have him…' Then Shinji noticed me on the couch, it had been the first time I'd seen him in the last three days. He hadn't seen me sneak a peak at him, wearing his usual that boy needs to be creative. It's a Friday for goodness sake, don't always have to wear that button down uniform. Hah, rebellious Shinji.

"Wanna mess with her?" Asuka had found me by now and was ready to kill me or jump me.

"W-w-what? NNOO! Asuka why would I want to hurt Misato?"

"Who says we'd hurt her?" I felt a finger trace along my stomach and around my belly button and immediately tensed up, hoping this was a weird joke, no praying it was a weird joke. "Asuka… you can't!" I heard Shinji defend me and I wanted to die. "Why not…? Shinji… are you too chicken? Awww don't play with my mommy!" Asuka cackled. "No NO NO Not at all… It's time for school!" Ding-Dong.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

I turned in my sleep trying to look more convincing. "Oh alright… Always spoiling the fun… WAIT UP HORAKI!" With that I heard the door slam and then complete silence as the echo bounced through my apartment walls. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. "That was soooo scary… To think Asuka a dyke…" Then I fell back onto the cough laughing hysterically. "Couldn't be… She couldn't handle it anyway." And with that I erased the thought out of my mind with a confirming smirk of my skills compared to the teeny boppers while heading for the shower.

I stepped out putting on my normal black dress and red coat. I slid my fingers over the Major pins I had been awarded not too long ago. To think a klutz like me. Dressed, sexy, and smelling good I headed for work.

* * *

Sliding my security card through the scanning device I sighed. 'What will we be defending Tokyo-3 from today?' Going into the lounge once I was on my appropriate floor, I sat down with my coffee… "Just imagine it's a Yebisu… Yebisu… It's a Yebisu…" I swallowed the horrible drink wanting to gag. "If only I was allowed to have beer around here, I'd concentrate better!"

"Hehehe…"

I could of swore I heard something… A sincere giggle, I know exactly who it is. I smile to myself, "Alright, Rits, come on out." She came out sitting across from me casually, smoking one of her cigarettes. I wish she'd quit… "I think we should make a report and file it to the Commander Misato, seriously, we could name it 'Coffe sucks BEER ROCKS!'"

"He would really approve of that Rits…" I glared at her.

"Just a suggestion…" She seemed more giddy today for some odd reason. Maybe she had a one night stand. Damn, Rits can get a one night stand and all I get is a horny teenager. Damn. I smiled goofily, "So what are you in such a wonderful mood for my dear?" I asked pepping up a little. 'Coffee must be kicking in.' She didn't answer me, just smiled. She strolled over to me, wrapping her arms around me from behind and leaning into my ear… "Wouldn't you like to know." She moved farther down to my cheek and gave me a quick kiss with those delicious lips. Even though all the blood had rushed to my face and ears, giving me the look of a tomato, I kept my cool.

"I guess your looking for another night of good lovin' with me, right?" I hoped at least.

"Nah, you're not my type Misato." She winked at me with one of those charming smiles she had and I listened as her high heels clicked out of the room.

I laid my head on the table "If only you knew…"

"Knew what Misa-chan?"

"Oh goooooood…" I groaned… It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_A/N: Read and Review, btw if you haven't figured it out it's in Misato's POV._

_KatdaKit_


	2. 02

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Evangelion world, all the credit and rights go to Gainax and Hideako Anno. Please don't sue me ;.;

Warnings: Rated R for swearing, sexual innuendo, and maybe some action in later chapters.

* * *

Rits Bits 

Chapter Two

By: KatdaKit

* * *

I wanted to die right there. Of course Kaji had to come in while I was mummbling to myself. What should he care anyway? He should just go away right now before he gets chewed out. He'd probably make fun of me for telling him I had a small crush on Ritsuko. 

"Good morning Misa-chan, so what was that you were saying to yourself?" Kaji so elequently asked.

"None of your business, Kaji" I grumbled.

"Fine be it that way then." With that said he headed over to see Miss Ibuki, casually sliding his arm around his shoulder and suggesting some inappropriate things for a co-worker. I swear, he reminds me of a male Shaft. Always trying to be cool, butch, and charm the ladies. The clock-in time for Nerv employees was about up, so I wrote myself in and headed to my office. I looked in and sorta laughed to myself. On the floor was papers, folders, notifications, mail, and lunches from weeks ago. I hadn't really noticed that it had stacked up so high. I opened my door as far as I could, which wasn't very, and took a running leap to my desk. I landed with a slight uneasiness which caused me to knock over the speakers on my computer and the tower. "IT ISN'T FAIR! Why couldn't I get the clean freak gene!" I practically yelled this through out the halls of Nerv. I jumped off my desk and onto my spinny chair and went around a few times. Looking back around me I laid my chin in my hands and chewed on the end of a pencil. Waiting for something interesting to happen instead of horrid paperwork.

Seeing someone pass by my door I straightened up and pretended to type on my computer. Humming away I saw Ritsuko poke her head in and scan the room. "Yknow, you'd look so much more convincing if your computer was on." Ritsuko cheerily commented to me. I looked at the monitor and saw black. Sweatdropping, I replied "Gosh, it was just on a second ago maybe I should get Hyuuga or Aoba to come in and look at it for me. Oh no, I just lost that report on the Eva Synch Test. Dang..."

"Your hillarious, you know if you lost that you'd get fired." Ritsuko stated matter of factly. I murmured underneath my breath.

"Oh my god Misato... Is that Ramen from last months lunch?" Picking the half-empty package up I read the date choking on my saliva when I tried to swallow. "Maybe you should come see me in the doctors office for that problem you have there, Misato." Ritsuko smirked at me.

"In that case I just might, Doctor Akagi." 'Heh, see what she says to that.' "Fine, a quarter after eleven hundred hours I want you in my office and then were going to eat..." She briefly looked at the month old Ramen cup in my hand "lunch... ugh..." With that she left and I replayed the words she had just said in my head for a moment. 'Hmmm... What to do with the next two and a half hours of work...'

* * *

'I want you in my office and then were going to eat... lunch heh..." Ritsuko grinned into Misato's neck. 

"But were in my office and its a quarter till eleven hundred hours, can't you wait another thirty minutes Rits?" I smiled at her, knowing she couldn't. "But why would I want to do that?"

"You make a very good point." I concurred with her. She kissed the top of my neck, letting her lips linger on the skin there driving me wild. I want her to move do something, go a little lower, higher, anything. With that thought she glided her lips across my skin, licking my neck every once in a while on the way down. Stopping at my collar bone, she sucked lightly on the juncture of it and my neck. 'Too slow... God too slow.' The more she teased the more horny and desperate for release I became.

"Do you like it Misa?" Ritsuko breathed into my neck and I moaned loudly. "I'll take that as a yes..." She took my moan as permission and started to trace one of my breasts with her index finger. She pulled her face away from my neck for a minute to smile mischeviously, it wasn't lookin' too good for me at that moment. She leant down to my face and left her lips millimeters away from my own. Acting as if to kiss me and pulling away. I leaned forward to capture gorgeous lips to be denied. She leaned forward and licked my bottom lip while staring into my eyes, her hand had moved down to my stomach. The other behind me unzipping my dress.

'I'm coming apart at the seams... I want her so bad, but she won't give into me.' "DamAaaah" I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize she had gotten my dress over and down my shoulders. Opening my eyes I see a blond haired beauty tracing her tongue around my nipple. I'm going to die.

"What do you want Misato, what do you really want me to do to you?"

I gasped at the feeling of her biting my nipple and the boldness of her question. Was I that bold? Could I tell her what I wanted? She moved lower pushing the dress down with her. She kissed my belly button and let her mouth play along my stomach. Looking down she caught my eyes, "I just want to hear you say it..."

* * *

"MISATO!" Ritsuko yelled into her ear. "DON'T SLEEP ON THE JOB!" 

I awoke with a start, mentally cursing myself for having such an erotic dream with the person I trusted the most. I looked at her and turned scarlet. She was better looking than ever even though nothing had changed. Her hair had grown out a little bit and it was laying nicely in a messy style, cursed green eyes, very kissable lips, and that adorable beauty mark.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, breaking me of my reverie.

"Ummm, yea..." I replied looking down on the ground. "Let me just grab my purse..."

I found it and once again leaped from my desk to my door. I really gotta clean this place up. She looked at me weird and turned away quickly, walking without me. I caught up and smiled at her sweetly.

"Well lets get goin'..."

"You really should clean that room up Misato... You are going to end up landing wrong when you jump from your desk and recieve a broken ankle. You wouldn't want to see me everyday now would you?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Your right that would be horrible, having to see you every single day..." I commented, not really thinking that but the opposite.

"You remember you said that..."

I frowned inwardly, I could survive if I didn't see her everyday. I just wouldn't be as happy.

"You didn't have your exam I promised you." She absently said staring infront of her.

"I don't really need it Rits."

"I insist. We'll just do half of it and the other half when we get back. Stop here." With that said I stopped and she inspected my body, looking for abnormalties. I could feel my ears burning as her eyes floated over me. She looked me in the face and opened my mouth, looking inside and telling me minor instructions. Then checking my ears, I could feel her breath on me as she slid her hand over my cheek...

* * *

_A/N: I actually jump from my door to my bed of my room. I'm a pig when it comes to my room. Anyway, just thought I'd add it. Review!_


	3. 03

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Evangelion world; all the credit and rights go to Gainax and Hideako Anno. Please don't sue me ;.;

Warnings: Rated R for swearing, sexual innuendo, and maybe some action in later chapters.

* * *

Rits Bits

Chapter Three

By: KatdaKit

* * *

Thanking God that I was out of her grasp, I eased into the driver seat of my car. 'When did this start happening?' Click. I startled myself; I hadn't even realized I put on my seat belt. I revved my engine and put her into drive. 'Do I really want her that bad?' Something was interrupting my thought.

"Misato... is something wrong?"

"Not at all," I replied trying to hold back the nerve in my voice. "Alright Misa..." I glanced over at her for a moment and saw the look of frustration on her face. 'What is she thinking of?' I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, stopping the car near the entrance.

* * *

"Two, smoking for Katsuragi."

We sat opposite of one another. "Yebisu, long-necked bottle."

"1989 Val Di Suga, Annata, Brunello Di Montalcino." Aged to perfection, just like the one ordering. The whole point of a Brunello.

"Yknow, Misato, this look so cliché." My eyebrow had raised and a smirk was planted on my face, "Why is that Rits?" I looked at her, the smile played on her lips astounding me. "Just look at us, classy restaurant, private seating, elegant lady sipping wine and her escort with a beer."

"Yea, I suppose. What will people think?" I grinned.

"Who gives a fuck what people think, we can stomp them anyway." The power she had was evident when she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She loved every ounce of the authority she had.

I pushed the rim of my beer against my lips, sipping it. Looking over, 'was she watching me?'

I pushed the thought from my head as Ritsuko ordered for the both of us. We ate silently, enjoying the company and food. We finished just as quietly and the waiter gave us the check.

"You two ladies must be from Nerv." Without looking over Ritsuko laughed, "And you must be the owner." "It's a pleasure for you two lovely ladies to be dining at my restaurant." 'Suck up. Rits is playing it off too, heh.' "It's on the house and I brought you desert."

"Thank you," we both replied in unison.

I stared at the chocolate lasagna placed between us and smiled at Rits. Taking a fork full I grinned with approval. "You have to try this." "I can't, you know I don't like rich chocolate." I pleaded to her with my eyes. "Fine." I smirked at her and held up the utensil to her mouth. Keeping eye contact, she moved forward and ate the bite.

Silence. "So?"

"Okay, okay, it's good."

"I won't rub it in," I commented nonchalantly.

Finished up we left, "Can we just skip the rest of work?" I asked her curious of her answer. "Any other day I'd say no, but I don't feel too hot, headache." I wrapped my arm around her and cradled her suggestively. "Your place or mine?"

"Why mine of course, we probably couldn't walk through the door of yours." "Touché, but you don't have any beer." A slight smirk played on her face, "Or do I?"

'I'm really starting to fall for this woman.'

* * *

She opened the door to her apartment and invited me in. Same as usual, clean, cats everywhere, and the smell of stale smoke drifting in the air. "Make yourself comfortable, my rooms in there if ya' want to crash. I'm going to get ready for a nap."

I walked into her room and collapsed on her futon, groaning gratefully into the soft material. I kicked off my heels and melted into the futon. "I can see you are enjoying yourself." "Divinely," I moaned into the fabric. I felt her straddle my lower back and press her hands against my shoulders. I went stiff and she felt it. "Don't be so tense we used to do this all the time in college."

"We used to do a lot more." I grinned into the sheets.

"We were mischievous, want to try it?"

I turned around to face her, still straddling me. "Reliving the past, are we?" "Maybe." She leant down and kissed my neck. "Unless you don't wanna?" 'Like that was even a consideration.' She lightly bit the junction of my neck and shoulder, the spot that drives me crazy. I moaned out and she locked her lips on mine. She engulfed my pleasure and let it echo throughout her body. She then glided her tongue across my own, and I could have lost it right there. I pushed my hips up to hers and I heard her gasp.

"Do you really want that?" I stared at her and pushed up farther, grinding across her hips. I wanted her and she knew it. She pushed back into me and I officially came undone. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her roughly, dominating her mouth. The faint taste of chocolate still lingered on her tongue...

* * *

Shinji stared at Asuka, still indecisive if she was being serious about Misato earlier or not. "Everyone Rise, Bow, Sit, Dismissed." Horaki's commands were like torture. The screeching voice of the vixen made Shinji want to hide under a desk at times. She wasn't nearly as bad as Asuka though.

Asuka skipped up to Shinji and lay over his desktop. "Are we going to leave or not Baka-kun?" I looked up at the ceiling, "I suppose." "Well let's go already; I don't need YOU wasting any more of my time." With that they headed off to Nerv. Today they had Synch tests. Shinji swiped his card through the machines and all the security guards tipped their hats at Asuka.

'Something's different here.' Shinji thought as he entered the testing area. 'Oh.' "Where's Ritsuko and Misato, Maya?" Maya shrugged her shoulders and replied, "They haven't been back since lunch. If they don't get back to us in an hour or so we will send Nerv personnel out to look for them."

"So uhhh... Do we have to wait here?" Asuka asked, sort of dumbfounded.

"No, you can leave. We'll do it tomorrow."

"GREAT!" Asuka cheered for herself and grabbed Shinji's hand running out of the Nerv Corporation.

"B-b-bye Maya!" Shinji let out as he was dragged away.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had some personal problems lately with a certain person. Hellacious ones at that. Anyway, read and review like usual. I thought it would be interesting to see how this turns out._


	4. 04

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Evangelion world, all the credit and rights go to Gainax and Hideako Anno. Please don't sue me ;.;

Warnings: Rated R for swearing, sexual innuendo, and maybe some action in later chapters.

* * *

Rits Bits

Chapter Four

By: KatdaKit

* * *

Asuka burst through the doors as if she was on camera, relieved to be away from all the idiots at work. Imagine, only fourteen and she practically runs the place. "I'm such a vital asset to that company, I wonder where they would be without me." She grinned to herself as Shinji let out an exasperated groan. He slumped on the couch just as Asuka caught that noise.

"Oh, so you are irritated by me third? Well, it is the truth. I could run circles around your Eva."

Shinji fell silently onto the couch and put a pillow over his head. This wasn't going to happen again.

"At least look at me!" Asuka bellowed at him.

Shinji remained where he was, 'Why don't you just leave me alone? Why doesn't anyone just go away?'

Asuka sat down on his stomach and sat her feet up on the table. 'Why am I always so mean to him?' Shinji grunted when he felt the impact of her, it wasn't that much, but to his meager frame it was enough. He pulled the pillow off his head and gazed at the confident red-head. "Okay, what do you need Asuka?"

"Dinner would be nice Baka-kun," she replied haughtily.

"And how come you never make dinner for me Asuka? I worked just as hard as you today."

A sick grin twisted onto Asuka's face as she put more of her weight onto Shinji, making him go red. "How could you think you would ever amount to the Eva pilot OR student I am. Remember Shinji I've already graduated in college and the only reason I'm in your pathetic school is to learn the japanese kanji."

Shinji looked at her funny and replied "Well, at least that's one thing I'll always have on you. You could never read, speak, or write japanese as well as I can."

Asuka jumped from her seat and pointed her finger out to Shinji, "Is that a challenge first?"

Shinji just rolled over on the couch and grinned to himself. He finally had won.

"HMPH! Be like that then baka!" With that Asuka stormed into her room.

* * *

I rolled from Ritsuko's grasp, she snored way too much. I grinned thinking about what we had done... With that cheesy smirk on my lips I ran my fingers through her blond hair. 'Why did she dye it blond anyway? I don't blame her though, she should have been a natural...' I studied her face, noticing the frown planted on her lips as she slept. I traced the edges of her lips with my thumb. I wanted her again; the urge to make her smile kept rising throughout my body so I leant down and kissed her softly. She stirred for a few seconds, 'Why does she look bothered when she sleeps...?' I rose from the futon and walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and giggled. 'Sweaty and naked... What a wonderful way to end a lunch break. But... Won't this only make me want her more?' I grimaced at that idea; desire wasn't something to fuck around with. It can lead to dangerous obsession...

* * *

BANG BANG BANG!

"GAH, SHINJI WHAT ARE YOU DEAF?"

Asuka flung the door open to reveal Touji standing there with his chest puffed out while Kensuke was currently recording her actions on his video camera. Her eyes narrowed...

"What are you two stooges doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Shinji invited us!" Touji laughed.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT KENSUKE!" Asuka slapped the lens of Kensuke's camera and ran to her bedroom. No one can get her in there. Kensuke fell to his knees in the middle of the hall while Touji closed the door to Misato's apartment. He dropped his camera; dangling from it's strap around his neck.

"She... she... SHE SCRATCHED MY LENS!"

"Whoa, Tiger. Calm down it's just a scratch. I'm sure you can't even see it. And if you can we'll harrass her, that bitch."

"Ummm... Guys?" Shinji interrupted, the otaku flying from the floor and into a proud stance. He quickly wiped a tear from his eye. Touji leaned back on the wall and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yo, so what are we doin'?"

* * *

_A/N: I'm so friggin sorry guys. I've been busy like all. Applying for schools and dealing with band competition. It's been like four months since I've updated. It's short, but hey it's better than nothing. I need some more reviews though to keep going! I may update some more lately, but I really need to get some feedback. Think of it this way: the more people I know reading the more will I have to write._


	5. 05

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Evangelion world, all the credit and rights go to Gainax and Hideako Anno. Please don't sue me ;.;

Warnings: Rated R for swearing, sexual innuendo, and maybe some action in later chapters.

* * *

Rits Bits

Chapter Five

By: KatdaKit

* * *

"I figured we'd just go hang out somewhere, yknow any suggestions?" Shinji asked the two of them.

"Lets go to the..." Kensuke's body started trembling with anticipation... "ARCADE!"

Touji pushed himself from the wall, his right hand landing on Kensuke's shoulder while balancing himself. "You really need to get a life man, but hey we ain't got nothin' better to do. So lets go." Kensuke's happiness soared as he trotted out of Misato's apartment.

"ASUKA! We're going to the acarde, we'll be back later!"

Asuka flung her door open and stared at Shinji bitterly, "And you expect me to sit here in this morbid room all alone?"

"Pretty much," Touji snickered.

"NO WAY! I'm coming with you guys."

The three stouges face faulted to the ground. "WHAT!"

"As much as I despise you three I can't just do nothing. I haven't ate dinner and theres nothing to do here."

"YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT! C'mon, guys hurry up before she's ready!" Touji started pushing Shinji out of the door. Shinji grunted, he really had no problem with Asuka coming as long as she didn't show her ass. 'But when does that not happen, heh.' He grinned to himself.

Asuka scribbled a note for Misato and placed it on the table. She then swirved around Shinji before he got out the door.

"It pays to be female and to be limber." She exclaimed, grinning at the three. Touji just stared at her for a moment then he pointed his finger... "YOU!"

* * *

'Obsession... I really don't like the thought of that...' I looked myself over in the mirror one last time, sliding my hand through the middle of my hair. I pushed it back into a pony tail as I grimaced. 'I can't stand this...'

A pair of arms wrapped around my sides while two hands clasped over my stomach. A chin then nuzzled to my shoulder...

"After something like that I figured that irritated expression would be off of your face."

"Well, Ritsuko... Sometimes it's permenant no matter what. Just some things start to eat you from the inside after a while."

She pressed her lips to my neck slowly, whispering. "Care to share?"

I could feel the movement of her mouth on my skin as she spoke. I sighed, closing my eyes and thinking it over. 'No, not now.' I smiled weakly at her, "I don't want to trouble you Rits... It's nothing really; I'll eventually get over it so don't worry."

Her eyebrows furrowed... "But..."

BAM!

"What was that?" She asked me.

I watched as her eyes changed to a look of fear. "It sounded like someone just busted your door in. Stay here. I'll go investigate." She nodded. I stepped out of the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I quickly made my way back to Ritsuko's bedroom. I threw on one of her tank tops and a pair of shorts before I retrieved my gun from my jacket. Checking for ammunition, I stepped out of her room. Tracing the walls with my body, I spotted someone in the living room.

Holding my gun at them at eye level, I growled "Stop. Who are you and why the fuck are you here?"

Man. A little taller than myself with greenish brown hair... Tied up in a nasty pony tail. With a scruffy chin...

"KAJI!" I walk up to him and smack him upside the head. "Why are you here?"

"Why, to check up on you and little Ritsuko. Someone didn't come back from their lunch break. We did have an eva synch test today, or do you not remember? Your lucky Nerv Security Officers didn't come looking for you."

"Oh."

"So where is Miss Rits? And what were you guys doing anyway? Nothing too nasty, right Misato? You save that for me." Kaji grinned sloppily at me.

I sputtered, "We just decided to take the day off. You see Ritsuko had this migrane... And she uhm... Needed some medicine, so I took her home. Once she got here she just didn't want to leave! That's all!"

"Of course."

"Uhm... I'll go get her..."

"I'll come with you Misato. See how my dear friend is doing." Kaji began to walk behind me.

I threw my hands up infront of him, trying to assure him there was no need. "No... No... She... She sleeps almost nude so I'm sure she won't want you in there."

"Come now, I've seen it all."

I scowled, "You have now?"

* * *

"YOU!"

Touji's finger didn't budge. He stood there, eyes narrowed full of anger. "YOU ARE NOT GOING!"

"What's wrong, gorilla? Afraid you are going to be beat at some video games by a girl, by me?"

Touji snarled and walked over to her. His finger finally fell to his side as he held eye contact with the red vixen. "Is that a challenge?"

Asuka had him right where she wanted him. She was inadvertently getting Touji to let her come. "And if it is?"

"THEN YOU ARE ON! Any game, any arcade, any time!"

"Fine, lets go." They followed her towards the arcade. Touji had his face held high while Shinji and Kensuke's were towards the ground. They knew the trick Asuka was playing, but the big dumb bull had no idea. He was too caught up with his own arrogance and pride.

Touji strode infront of the two while they spoke lightly to one another. 'Hmph, that stupid girl. I'll show her whos boss. Then she'll leave us alone for a good long while.' He began laughing to himself.

Kensuke and Shinji perked up when Touji started laughing for no apparent reason. "Hey Shinji, you think Asuka finally drove him to the brink of insanity?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm barely surviving, but Touji doesn't have as much will power as I do so you never know." They kept walking until the arcade came into view. 'Here we are. Funny, she brings us to the place where the three of us met for the first time. Then she kicked our asses afterwards, of course.' Shinji rubbed his forehead remembering that very odd incident.

"And man was she hardcore." Kensuke replied almost like they were reading each others minds.

"So hardcore that she broke your glasses and your beloved camera."

Kensuke rubbed his camera in appreciation. Asuka made her way to the doors and smiled at Touji. The glint in her eyes told them that they had put themselves in trouble.

"Touji you against me. Dance Dance Revolution."

* * *


	6. 06

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Evangelion world, all the credit and rights go to Gainax and Hideako Anno. Please don't sue me ;.;

* * *

Warnings: Rated M for swearing, sexual innuendo, and maybe some action in later chapters

Chapter Six By: KatdaKit

Touji stared at her dumbfounded. The vivacious red-head picked out the one game he could not play. His anger boiled then finally hit it's peak, "Why can't you pick a normal shooting game! Instead of Dance Dance girly crap!" Kensuke sighed and lowered his head, that was one of his favorite games.

Asuka snarled at him for a moment. "You said any game and I choose this one, so get over it. Plus, I'd probably kick your ass even worse at a shooting game considering I pilot an eva. You've never actually shot a real gun besides the ones on these stupid games so be quiet."

"Why you little bi-"

"Touji, come on buddy. You did challenge her, didn't ya? Don't be such a loser before you even start. I'm sure ya can win! Just follow the beats and rhythms." Kensuke smirked as he moon walked into the arcade with the others fast on his heels.

They made their way over to the machine, putting their money into the it before taking their places on the dance pads.

"Alright Stooge. This is how it works, if I win you owe me a ice cream sundae. Does that sound fair?"

"NO! What do I get if I win?"

"Don't worry about it, you won't."

Asuka was clearly excited and very proud of her stance on the game while Touji looked as if someone had just hit him with a brick. Before he knew it the machine was going through songs randomly and landed.

Asuka squeeled with delight at the outcome. Kensuke laughed and Shinji acted as if he were on a train.

Touji glanced over at Asuka for a moment before asking, "What are you so happy about?"

"This is my best song! I always get AAAA on it. Touji you may have to buy me two sundaes so I won't tell everyone how much I kicked your ass."

"TO HELL I WILL!"

"It's starting Touji. Pay attention to the screen and jump on the arrows on your pad when they come up on the screen. That simple!" Kensuke rooted in vain.

Touji grunted while Asuka grinned.

Dancing All Alone Singing Dam-Di-Do...

* * *

"Of course I have, don't you rememeber our co-ed dorms in college? Wait, how couldn't you remember them." Kaji grinned at her with a sly smile.

"Well aren't you just keen on the past, but I never remember sleeping with you Kaji." Ritsuko stepped towards them with practically the same attire as Misato.

"Too bad. Is it too late now?"

"Way too late," I growled as Kaji quirked his brow at me.

"... Wait a second here? What's up with the clothes? Not coming back from your lunch break? ... Holy!"

"Oh yes, Kaji. We had the best sex ever and never expected NERV to come looking for us. This is just such a surprise."

My eyes were bugging out as Ritsuko spilt the truth out though her sarcasm which made it sound absurd. I had to sit down on the couch because I was breathing out heavily. 'What if he knows! And what will he say? Constant teasing and how about the Commander... He won't be very happy about co-workers sleeping together.

"Something's going on here Rits and I intend to find out." With his final words said, Kaji exited the apartment.

Ritsuko stepped towards me, eventually facing me while straddling my lap. "Possessive much?"

I snickered and looked away, "Can you blame me?"

Ritsuko furrowed her eyebrows and spoke with a distraught voice, "Thanks for the compliment."

"Well, when it comes to Kaji. I mean, he's a dog. I wouldn't want you getting messed up with him like I did." 'Good cover up. Good cover up.'

"Right." She pulled a few wisps of my hair out and they hung in my face. "It looks better that way."

I glanced up at her and gave her a genuine smile. "I'm glad you seem to think so."

We waited there in silence, an uncomfortable tension filling the air. 'What should I say? Maybe I should admit my feelings...'

"Ummm... Rits?" She turned her head to me in anticipation of what I was going to say next.

"... I.. I-I want to tel... I mean do you have anything to eat. These kinda things always make me hungry." I false chuckled and rubbed my stomach with my hand.

"Yeah, I have plenty." She descended her lips upon mine and lay one of her hands over mine. She placed my finger tips on her stomach and urged them lower with her own. She pulled her lips away and gazed at me lustfully. "Tons to eat..."

* * *

A/N: Real short chap. Long time no update, but I am always busy.


End file.
